knowledgeable blood
by PepperCornPie
Summary: A girl who had voices in her head finally gets released from the asylum and moves to forks with her family, what will happen when those voice come back and start whispering things to her about the cullens and will the Cullens be able to keep her alive when her blood singing to them and a power hungrey vampire.


Alice POV

Chapter One: Future

Purple and blue tropical flower should brighten the living room up, I would be shopping for a new designed dress or something if it weren't for the annoying sun, instead we're all stuck at home kind of boarded.

As I walk towards the living room to place the vase of my wonderful and unique flowers on the table, I listen around the house, the first thing that caught my attention was the dreaded groan from Emmitt as he watches his football game next to my jazz who is slightly snickering, Rosily is in her room, I can hear the faint sound of her pulling her brush through her hair and then I let my ears wonder to Edward who I'm guessing is flicking through pages of a book, Carlisle and Esme seem to be talking silently in Carlisle office and I shouldn't ears drop on their conversation though it is tempting…no I shake my head and hum a tune as I proceed to the table.

Suddenly my mine goes blank and my eyes widen as I look ahead into nothing. A vision, I can see it flickering slowly coming to me but it's like something is trying to stop it reaching me, something powerful and strong and it's giving me a headache, I try to reach out to the image but the more I try the more pain strikes, then it comes full forces, everything, the vision and the pain, except no sounds of pain escape my lips, the world around me slowly disappears as the vision begins to play, the last sound I hear was the shattering of my antique vase.

(Vision)

_"Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmitt, Rose!" A young girl age of 12-13 calls out in a wild green forest as she slowly walks around with a concern look on her face, she has very dark red hair almost blood like and her eyes are a strange teal green "guys it's not funny" she calls out again then quickly looks behind her "I don't know where they went Ash" she mutters to herself "I know they told me to stay put but they've been gone for hours" she says as she keeps walking deeper into the trees "no I don't think so…no they wouldn't leave me they promised" the young girl says in a worried voice as she tugs her hair slightly "I shouldn't speak to you guys" the girl mutters and almost stumbles on a fallen tree branch "no they said it didn't matter that I know their vampires, they love me, well at least Alice dose she told me and I trust them…but where could they have gone" the girl mutters and then raises her hand to her mouth and shouts "Edward, Rose, Emmitt, Alice, Jasper" she repeats over and over. _

_Winds slowly begin to pick up and the sound and smell of rain approaches "Lauren I'm worried about them, what could make vampires late" she mutters and again almost falls over as she walks. Rubbing her forehead the girl suddenly stops eyes wide as she looks into a small clearing. A man no older than 30 stands in the middle, he was beautiful and well dressed, wearing a black suit but his smell was deadly and it came off him in waves that screamed danger to anyone, human or vampire. "w-who are y-you" the girl ask taking a tiny step back, the man had black short hair which has been neatly comb away from his eyes and those red crimson eyes were as cold as ice. His eyes flickered down to the girl's feet which took another step back "that's not important" he hisse just loud enough for the girl to hear. _

_His eyes looked her over hungrily as his mouth watered for her precious blood "your special Annabella, your blood sings to all Vampires and you should be kept watched and protected at all costs" the man sneers as he steps forward, the look of pain slowly coursing it's way to his face as he gets closer and closer "and your giftsss" he hisses but stops, tilting his head to the side as he watches the girl "scared?" he ask and then tsks repeatedly "why are you scared, you've been with vampires before. The Cullen's are their names if I remember correctly and they must have tried to taste your blood more than once" the male vampire coo's "if I was them I wouldn't have left you all alone, you would be mine and mine alone" the man says softly but with a cruel smile._

_Suddenly he disappears in a black misty smoke only to appear behind the young girl and grab her shoulders in a death grip, the girl jumps at the cold contact and a small whimper escapes her lips as the man runs the tip of his nose over her delicate skin of her neck "tell me Annabella, why they left you" he ask, the pain of holding back burns his throat as he smells the girl deeply "t-t-thy d-didn't" she whimpers but takes a deep breath in "t-they Told me to stay put, t-they said they'd be right back after they c-check something. It was an hour and t-they still wasn't back and s-so I w-went looking for them" the girl says trying to calm herself "and now you're here all alone, poor Anna, always alone, always left alone, but don't worry" the man mutters and slowly he slides his right hand down the girls right arm._

_She shivers and goose bumps begin to show, the man's other hand moves to her head, tilting her head to the side for better access " we'll be together forever, your blood will flow within me, making me stronger and you won't be alone, isn't that what you've always wanted? , to never be alone" the man asks sweetly but his red eyes glimmer with cruelness as he stares down at the soft pale skin beneath him "I was always alone, always locked away but then the Cullen's came and I was happy but now they have left me alone. Why am I alone?" she asks as she stares eyes wide and blankly "I haven't left you" the man murmurs as he slowly licks his lips "your right. You have been after me for a long time and have never left me, never alone" the girl whispers as she slowly closes her eyes. The man kisses her delicate neck and runs his tongue over her vein "they promised to protect me from you" the girl murmurs sadly as she gives in to the cold vampire "shhhhhh, forget" he says as he opens he mouth slowly, a tear falls from the girl's closed eye "you promise" she whispers before the man bites down on her neck taking her blood, the girls eyes shoot open wide in agony, she wants to scream but the man's hand is covering her mouth. Her legs begin to shake in wild pain then buckle, she falls to her knees, the man comes down to and they sit in a sitting position as he sucks her life away, her skin turning paler, her body burning as the venom enters her but she's dying, not changing as he drinks from her. _

_A couple of drips of the ruby blood falls from her shoulder and onto the ferns around her, her life slipping away as her eyes grow dull and then nothing. _


End file.
